Confessions
by pretty in green
Summary: Aang has had enough of Toph's dirty little secrets. It's time for both of them to come clean. Another Taang one-shot. Takes place after the Boiling Rock.


**So this is for TPOC1 who suggested that I do a humor Taang fic and was also super nice as to help me with it. LOVE YA! **

**Ummm…I guess you could say this takes place after the Boiling Rock. I never put much thought into it to be totally honest.**

**DISCLAIMER: I sent a letter to Santa asking if I could have Avatar for Christmas. He said no and I told him he was being cheap. Then he put me on the naughty list *sniff***

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

_**Confessions**_

Aang scratched his head. He couldn't find an explanation for what was in front of him. It was by far the most unlikely thing he had ever set his eyes on. He turned around and pinched his arm. He yelped out in pain but covered his mouth before he woke anyone up. Then he turned around. Well, he wasn't dreaming.

It was before sunrise and Toph was nowhere to be found.

Aang got frightened. Maybe the world was ending. This had to be one of the signs. Toph always got up hours after everyone else in the temple. Then when Katara tried to wake her up, Toph would destroy/ attack everything in sight and be in a cranky mood for a while. Everyone tended to leave her alone, for good reasons.

But here she was awake before he was. It was extremely hard to wake up before Aang. He always enjoyed watching the sunrise in the morning, even when he was little. He found it was a nice way to start the day. He figured he would go watch the sunrise and set off to look for Toph later. Knowing her, she was probably up to something and Aang really didn't want to know what it was.

The best place he could think of to watch the sunset was off in their earth bending arena which happened to be in the eastern part of the temple. He stood up from the floor and brushed himself off. Then he left the large room where everyone was still fast asleep without a sound. He made his way through the twisting hallways of the temple, up a few flights of stairs and through some rooms that he still recognized from his rare visits here as a kid.

There was a large archway that led into the humungous courtyard that happened to be equipped with an earth bending arena. It was a large rectangular platform lifted about five feet from the ground. Toph claimed it was so he would learn a lesson after he fell out of the ring during practice. It wasn't a lie. Falling from there hurt. There were four large boulders on each of the corners that Toph often recycled for use in demonstrations. What Aang really loved about it was the amazing view of the horizon from here due to the courtyard being out in the open. It was a perfect way to watch the sunrise.

Aang walked to the edge nearest the sun and looked at the horizon. It was a beautiful sight. There was a mixture of every color starting to form. As the sun got closer to the horizon, the colors got lighter and lighter and pretty soon, the large orb of light was showing itself slightly.

_CRUNCH!_

Aang heard a strange noise. He looked behind him and saw that there was nothing there. So he focused his attention back to the sunrise. He figured it was nothing.

_CRUNCH!_

Aang got up this time. He definitely heard something. Then, he could've sworn he heard someone chewing. Looking down from the arena, he saw his secret stash of Leechi nuts on the ground. Then, next to them was the young earth bender with Aang's staff held up high. There was a nut on the ground and it was obliterated after Toph smashed it using Aang's staff.

Toph looked up and waved. "Hey Twinkle Toes! How's it going?"

Aang air bended himself down from the arena and situated himself next to Toph.

"You woke up early just to steal my bag of nuts?" Aang was surprised but he almost believed Toph would do something like that.

"Yup."

"You're evil you know that?"

Toph smiled. "Wow, look who's catching on!"

"Why though?"

"Well, I'm not going to eat any of that food Sugar Queen makes and I've gotta stay alive and nourished don't I?"

Toph popped a few nuts into her mouth and looked in the direction of the sun which was halfway over the horizon by now.

"Well stop it okay?"

"Too late."

Aang was even more confused now. "What do you mean 'too late'?"

Toph laughed at herself more than Aang and looked at him (or at least she tried to).

"To be honest with you, I used to sneak out in the middle of the night and take 'em from your little hiding spot, which really needs work in terms of it being secret."

Aang's mouth hit the floor. "For how long?"

Toph shrugged. "Meh, 'bout a week, maybe ten days."

"So that's why my nuts have been disappearing," Aang grumbled to himself.

Aang had had enough of Toph's little charades. "Well what else do you do behind my back?"

Toph snorted. "You don't want to know."

Aang crossed his arms. "Actually, I do."

Toph thought about it for a second. It would take days to tell Aang _everything_ that she ever did to him. Between the embarrassing things that she did to him while they were training, while he was sleeping and while he was training with Zuko, Wan Shi Tong could have a whole wing towards everything she ever did to the monk. The she had an idea.

"Alright fine. But let's make it interesting, shall we?"

Uh-oh. "Interesting how?"

Toph put Aang's nuts and his staff behind her, crossed her legs and faced Aang. He did the same.

"We'll take turns. I'll confess something then you confess something. That way we both get a little something off of our chests."

"Fine, but no attacking the other person if you get mad."

"Aw! Why not?"

Aang held up his hands. "Hey, I'm trying to save my life here."

"Fine, I'll go first. Remember the time Sokka said that you had scrawny arms and I told you mud helped tone your muscles?"

"Yeah?"

"I lied."

Aang looked highly disappointed. "That doesn't really work? Aw man! And I thought they were looking a lot better," he said staring at his arm muscles.

"Alright. It's your turn," said Toph waving her hand signaling him to hurry up.

"Ummmm…oh I got one! I pretended to sprain my ankle to get out of earth bending practice."

Toph raised an eyebrow, stared over at Aang, and stood quiet.

"What?" Aang said.

"You aren't very rebellious are you?"

"Whatever, just go."

Toph fixed herself and decided to lie down on her stomach. She found a small pebble and twirled it around the floor. She tried to think of a good thing to say to get Aang flustered and squirming in his seat. She smiled an evil smile and looked up at Aang.

"I snuck moose-lion meat into your breakfast yesterday."

Aang shot up into the air and screamed. He ran around with his arms in the air screaming that his whole life philosophy had been ruined. He stopped and rubbed at his tongue fiercely. Then he started running again and went head first into the side of the arena. Then he started yelling in pain on the ground.

Toph rolled her eyes and leaned against the side of the large platform. She crossed her arms and sighed. Knowing Aang's dramatic personality, he would be a while.

Ten minutes later, Aang came back and sat down in front of her, glaring daggers at her even though she couldn't see it. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"I put honey and maple syrup in your hair while you were sleeping a month ago."

This time it was Toph's turn to shoot straight up into the air. "That was you!?"

"And you say I can't be rebellious."

"Sugar Queen scrubbed my hair for hours. Do you realize how painful that is?"

Aang shrugged. "Serves you right for making me climb that cliff with one arm tied behind my back."

"That was to teach you discipline." She stood up and looked in Aang's general direction.

"No, that was to act like a jerk." He stood up and stared at her straight in the eyes.

"You're the wimpiest excuse for an avatar I've ever seen!"

"You're a little demon."

"Momo has better comebacks than that!"

"You're a spoiled brat who doesn't know how to make friends and chooses to torture people instead of just sitting down and getting to know them!"

Toph's eyes were flaring. She was about to murder him, ignoring their agreement. But then she seemed to have realized something and stood silent. Her sightless eyes weren't flaring anymore. She brought down her pointed finger and looked down. She sat down and hid behind her dark bangs. Aang realized he crossed the line calling her spoiled. But he expected to be flung out of the courtyard. Instead, she just sat down and stood quiet which wasn't like Toph at all. He sat down feeling really guilty. He must've really hurt her feelings.

"Toph I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

Toph held up a hand to stop him. "No, you're right."

Aang shook his head. Toph never agreed with him like this. "What do you mean?"

Toph sighed. "I never had any friends before you. And I guess I never _really_ talked to anyone because I knew I'd have to open up myself. I've had enough people judging me when I was a kid. My parents constantly did it, and I didn't need it from anyone else. I had to hide everything I kept secret so that I could avoid what people might say to me. But the truth is, I'm just scared to let anyone know the real me."

Aang didn't say anything. He never heard Toph open up like that before. He felt sorry for her. She never got the chance to be a kid and now she was afraid to let her friends get close to her. She admitted that she was scared which he never thought was possible. He looked at her with her head down and looking as if the whole world just rested upon her shoulders. He truly felt guilty.

"Well, if it helps, I have another confession. I didn't mean what I said. I think you're an amazing person and I'm glad you're my friend."

Toph smiled a little. "Thanks, you're not too bad yourself."

Aang smiled and looked down. She reached over and brought Aang into a hug. Aang was a little surprised but smiled and hugged her back, truly glad the she wasn't too mad at him. The two of them stood like that for a while.

Toph pulled back and smiled. "Well, I hoped you savored that, Twinkle Toes, because that is all you're getting from me for a while." She got up and was about to walk away.

"How about my staff and my nuts back?"

Toph smirked. "Sure." She earth bended his nuts to him and then his staff.

Aang caught his staff and put his nuts inside his robes then his staff…

He shook his hand fiercely, but his staff was glued to his hands. He tried to pull the staff off with his other hand, but that one got stuck to. He banged it against the wall but the staff wasn't coming off.

"Toph!"

Toph started laughing maniacally and ran through the hallways back to the others. Aang started after her with his hands in a very awkward position on his staff making it a little tough for him to run.

He started planning a revenge tactic while he chased her through the temple. He had a feeling these confession sessions were going to become more and more frequent.

* * *

**You didn't think I would write a Taang fic and not put some fluff in there somewhere, right? ****Of course not.**

**Tell me what you think. I like reviews. They make my day. **

**Hope you liked it :-)**


End file.
